


Truth be Told

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cheesy af srry, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Sharena’s friend receives the bouquet from the festival, and wonders if it will actually work.





	Truth be Told

“It’s yours for the taking, summoner! The competition just wrapped up!”

You jumped slightly as you turned to find the Askran princess standing behind you. Seeing that you were swamped with battle preparations and other types of work, you found yourself unable to attend the bridal festival this year. It was rather disappointing, because you were hoping to win the bouquet from the competition and receive its blessing. After all, you technically weren’t the first to grab last year’s bouquet, therefore you didn’t have a chance to be blessed by it. When word went around of the return of the festival, you vowed to be the true recipient, only to discover that were many other events following it that required your tactics and your full attention.

However, not all hope was lost. Sharena was nice enough to participate in your place, and made sure not to touch the bouquet after claiming victory. She wasn’t looking to have what happened last year happen again, and made sure it wouldn’t. Thankfully, the castle wasn’t too far from where the festival was taking place, so it only took a short carriage ride to get there and then back to the festival. Sharena watched as you stared at the bouquet sitting before you, waiting to be claimed.

“Go on, the worst it could do is poke you with a thorn!” She laughed.

A small chuckle escaped your mouth at her joke, and you reached out and took the bouquet into your hand. You ran a fingertip over some of the petals, admiring how nicely they all came together. A blush rose your cheeks at the thought of whose heart you hoped to win by claiming such a beautiful prize, and although Sharena couldn’t see your face from behind you, she couldn’t help the smirk that rose on her own.

“Don’t you worry, Alfonse will be more than pleased to share that blessing with you.” She spoke, your heart fluttering at the mention of her brother’s name.

“W… wait a minute! I never said—“ You stuttered.

“You didn’t have to.” She winked. “I know you better than you might think, Kiran!”

~~~~~

You weren’t sure how long it had been since you arrived at the door to Alfonse’s room. As you tried to build up the courage to knock on it, your heart was beating so hard you hoped it wouldn’t burst out of your chest. Many possibilities played through your head when it came to how he would respond, some negative and some positive, and you prayed it would turn out to be the latter.

“Summoner? What brings you here?”

You quickly turned to find the prince standing in front of you, startling you as you clutched the bouquet to your chest.

“Alfonse! Hey!” You greeted him. “Wasn’t expecting to see you around here!”

“...Near my room?” He questioned. Before you could answer that, you watched him lower his gaze on the flowers you were holding. “Oh, did you win this year’s bridal festival? The bouquet looks nice.”

“O… Oh, thanks.” You nervously chuckled. “It’ll be a pretty long time before I’m thinking about marriage, but I um… Well, I figured the blessing might help my chances with the guy I like, so, here I am, blessed bouquet and all.”

“I see… Pardon me if you find this intrusive, but would this be anyone I know?”

You anxiously yelped upon hearing him ask that question. It didn’t take long at all for heat to rise to your cheeks, and you thought maybe he was blushing as well as you looked at him, but too many thoughts were running through your head for you to know for sure.

“Um, uh… Yeah, you would!” You stuttered. No turning back now. “It’s, um… Well, it’s…”

“Kiran?”

“It’s you, Alfonse!” You blurted out. You were certain your face was now a deep shade of crimson as you watched his eyes widen in shock at your sudden outburst. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry about that… But I… I can’t keep it hidden anymore. I really, _really_ like you, Alfonse, and I was hoping that if I gave you the bouquet it would mean the blessing would bring us together. Pretty dumb, huh?”

“Not at all.”

You thought your heart had been racing before, but it didn’t even come close to how hard and fast it was beating now. You were frozen in place, unsure of what your next move should be. Taking a step closer towards the prince, you lifted your head up, your face leaning towards his but not going in for the kiss just yet. Alfonse then closed his eyes, slowly leaning in on his own and softly capturing your lips with his as he brought his hands to cradle your face.

His kiss was gentle, and yet you could feel the passion he was putting into it, and you found yourself giving a similar amount as you returned the kiss. Upon pulling away, he pressed his forehead against yours, his lips curling into a warm smile and eyes seeming to hold overwhelming adoration for you.

“I happen to really, _really_ like you as well, Kiran.”


End file.
